


Axiom of Existential Generalization (sample)

by Mongoose_Mores



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A sample, Anal Sex, Anatomy references, Blood, Body horror as love poems, Cause that's sweet, Demisexual smut, Desire to be a celestial body instead of a human, Desire to be an astronomical body instead of a human, I'd say Sapiosexual smut if I wasn't trying to get away from the ableist implications of that term, M/M, MorMor in the final work but not this sample, Right?, Sheriarty - Freeform, Snake_case and non-standard formatting, Some POV second person, WTFromantic smut, jimlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongoose_Mores/pseuds/Mongoose_Mores
Summary: Amygdala, pallidum, nucleus accumbens.How fitting.The need to externalize that which cannot be mentioned. An act of consecration.To crawl inside of Sherlock and he inside of Jim and remain, as to the glow of a hearth. The urgency is ubiquitous. He ponders how Huxley had it wrong concerning that which best expresses the inexpressible. Unless the man was employing a euphemism.





	Axiom of Existential Generalization (sample)

**Author's Note:**

> A small preview of a larger work that's mostly Sheriarty, with some MorMor to come. I recommend that you read the part at the end with snake case out loud, rapidly.

He watches the landscape of his mind change...span out into a wide expanse of possibility once more. He had essentially given up on finding someone like himself. Mycroft was selectively amusing, yes, but Sherlock was _poetry_. That man, more of a singularity than a man, had something lurking in the hollow-points of his being that Jim recognized immediately. 

_Hollow-points like rosebuds._

Alacrity wells up in his core. He knows it is mutual.

They meet alongside the pool which has so much history for Jim. For the both of them. They flirt. Time stands still. This moment is always happening in some form. Flirting as more than an idle threat is new for Jim. There is an unspoken promise shared between them as he walks away; his pulse has risen and pupils dilated at the inevitability of it all. 

 

They fuck. Once. On the rooftop of the hospital. It’s not planned; at least not the where and the when of it, but the certainty of it is undeniable…sin and sanctuary on Sherlock’s lips. _That wide expanse…_

__

__

_The simplest explanation._

His name on it’s way to a moan. 

_Jim…_

-An affiance-

Their bodies clench together so tightly that sensation exists in that overlap in neural circuitry and chemistry --- of pleasure and pain as harmonious as analogous colours.

 

_Amygdala, pallidum, nucleus accumbens._

__

__

__

__

How fitting.

The need to externalize that which cannot be mentioned. An act of consecration.  
To crawl inside of Sherlock and he inside of Jim and remain, as to the glow of a hearth. The urgency is ubiquitous. He ponders how Huxley had it wrong concerning that which best expresses the inexpressible. Unless the man was employing a euphemism. 

 

It is the third time in his life that he feels surprise. Sherlock is unexpectedly _adept._

Jim sets this knowledge aside for later scrutiny. For now...

For now, Jim _needs..._

...and suddenly Sherlock’s teeth are in his trapezius until crimson storms down his milky form, followed by the gentle soothe of his lips. 

_It’s_ perfect.

_Only fair_

_to reciprocate_

__  
__  


__

_With your own sensibilities, of course._

__

They build together...careen toward something inexplicable…

Mutual deductions discern the means by which every cell dances with bliss.  
Their axiomatic forms all synchronous, perfect instruments of intention. 

_Hands_sinewcorpus callosum_thalamusand he_is here_upon_youwithin_you_

_deep_sodeep_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full version is one of the more personal things I have written for several reasons, which I'll get into when it's posted. There are astronomy references, Shakespeare references, Sylvia Plath references, and brambles, to name a few. It is almost finished and some interest would give me the momentum to finalize the last bits. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> _________
> 
>  **Full excerpt of Sylvia Plath’s “Tulips” (not full poem):**  
>  To lie with my hands turned up and be utterly empty.  
> How free it is, you have no idea how free——  
> The peacefulness is so big it dazes you,  
> And it asks nothing, a name tag, a few trinkets.  
> It is what the dead close on, finally; I imagine them  
> Shutting their mouths on it, like a Communion tablet.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Amygdala, pallidum, and the nucleus accumbens:** Modulation of both pain and pleasure comes from neurons in the same locations, including the aforementioned. For more info: Leknes, S.; Tracey, I. (2008). "A common neurobiology for pain and pleasure". _Nature Reviews Neuroscience._ 9 (4): 314–320. doi:10.1038/nrn2333.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Corpus callosum:** About 200 million axons that connect the left and right hemisphere of the brain, allowing for integration of motor, sensory, and cognitive performances between the cerebral cortex on one side of the brain to the same region on the other side. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **Thalamus:** The large mass of gray matter in the dorsal part of the diencephalon of the brain. Some of its functions include relaying sensory signals, including motor signals, to the cerebral cortex, and the regulation of consciousness, sleep, and alertness.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Huxley on expressing the inexpressible:**  
>  "After silence, that which comes nearest to expressing the inexpressible is music."
> 
>  
> 
> "Music at Night", (1931)


End file.
